warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfally
you are wrong, nighty. I wouldn't beat you with a banana, I would beat you with a potato :D''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 04:09, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I wish I could mentor you, but I'm only an apprentice :c''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| *Glass Clink*]][[The Rowanfall Tale| Poison!]][[The New Clan| I mean...]][[Short Stories of Love| Cheers!]] 08:35, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Information for writing Chasing Powers: Series 1 Book 1 General information: You have to manage your clan's own allegiances. Your cat will have a power. Prophecy: Five will come, bonded by loss. There is another prophecy, which you will find out in the fourth book. You decide when your clan finds out about the prophecy and your power. You get to pick your power and you don't have to tell me what it is. Two cats can have the same power. Requirements for writing book 1: All of the main characters must meet each other. Your character must have his or her warrior name near the end of the first book. Your character must have had some loss in his or her life. Long term requirements: Your character needs to have a litter or have a mate that has a litter at the end of the first series. All of the characters need to turn against each in the fourth book. Unless, you are Lionpaw or Sparkpaw and have become Quietpaw's mate. Restrictions: You character can not personally kill off your clan leader until he or she meets the rogue. You cat can be arrogant, but can not be completely evil until he or she meets the rogue. Your character can not find out their power in the first book. Your character will not find out his or her power until at least the second book. Sunpaw's personal restrictions: You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they can not have kits together. You will write chapter three. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Lionpaw's personal requirements and restrictions: Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Lionpaw an Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter four. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Sparkpaw's personal requirements and restrictions. Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Sparkpaw and Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter five. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Ivypaw's personal requirement and restrictions. You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they can not have kits together You can have kits with the rogue. You will write chapter one. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book. Territory: FrogClan's territory is like ShadowClan's, TwigClan's is like SkyClan's, FishClan's is like RiverClan's, and SunsetClan's is like WindClan. FrogClan borders FishClan to the north. Above FrogClan is Starpine (Moonpool). To the bottom left of FrogClan is the gathering place. Darkboulder is what the leaders stand on. TwigClan borders FishClan and FrogClan to the left. SunsetClan borders FrogClan and FishClan to the right. Thunderpaths separate the clans from the Twolegplace that surrounds them. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 07:50, April 9, 2012 (UTC)